I Was Wrong
by Tarribabe
Summary: 1/1 - A collection of emails between the group. Takes place in Season 5. Only the first three episodes of season 5 apply.


I Was Wrong

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. You all know who does. 

Background: Joey has asked Dawson to stay in Boston instead of going back to LA, and he has gone home to tell Gail and Mitch. Joey sees Pacey in Boston and goes to visit him on the yacht. Everything after that is different. (The first two letters are written on the same day, therefore neither person has read the letter from the other before writing their own. Did that make any sense?) 

  
October 13, 2001  
Dear Dawson, 

I don't know of a good way to say this, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it. I made a mistake. I never should have asked you to stay in Boston with me. You don't belong here. You belong in Los Angeles, going to school and making your dreams come true. 

It occurs to me now that I must have given you the wrong impression about our relationship when I stopped you from getting on that airplane. I love you, Dawson, but I'm not in love with you. You are my best friend, and you will always be a big part of my life and hold a piece of my heart. I'm very sorry, but I just don't feel anything for you romantically. We've tried being together in the past and I just can't try anymore. I know that I will never feel anything more than friendship for you. 

I'm so very sorry for leading you on the way I did, and for any problems I may have caused between you and your parents. I hope you understand that I never meant for any of this to happen. I know that you will have no problem catching up on the work you missed in your classes. Go back to California, Dawson. Make your movies and make us all proud. I love you. 

Joey 

~*~*~*~

October 13, 2001  
Dear Joey, 

I'm not really sure how to tell you this, as there is really no easy way to say it. I made a mistake. I never should have stayed in Boston with you. I don't belong in Boston. I belong in LA, going to school and making my dream into a reality. 

You and I need to be apart right now, Jo. You always say to follow my heart because it will tell me what is best. Well, right now my heart is telling me to go back to school. It's telling me to follow my dreams. It's telling me to fall in love with someone else, because you will never love me the way I love you. You think you want to be with me, but it's just because I'm safe. I could never break your heart the way Pacey did. The truth is you only want to be with me so that you don't have to fall in love again. I deserve better than that. You deserve better than that. 

So I'm going back to school, Joey. I'm going to listen to what my heart is saying and go make my dreams come true. And I want you to be there for me and support me, as only my best friend can. I love you. 

Dawson 

~*~*~*~  
  
To: Dleery  
From: pwitter  
Subject: Boston  
October 15, 2001 

Hey D-Man, how are things going? I heard Boston came pretty close to becoming your new home. What happened with that? Are the streets of Boston too tough for you? I'm finding them pretty calm myself. Yep, that's right. I'm a proud citizen of Boston these days. I'm still living on the yacht, and Doug was kind enough to procure a job for me at a local restaurant. Turns out I'm pretty darn good at this whole cooking thing. Amazing, huh? I just wanted to say a quick hello. I'm off to have dinner and catch a movie with Jack and Joey. I'll talk to you later. 

Pacey 

~*~*~*~ 

To: jpotter  
From: Dleery  
Subject: Hello  
October 25, 2001 

Hey Joey. I heard you've been spending a lot of time with Pacey lately. I'm glad the two of you are getting your friendship back to normal. I have some news of my own though. I met someone. A girl in my class named Jasmine. We've had lunch together after class a couple of times, and tomorrow we are going out on our first official date. We are going to have dinner and then go miniature golfing. She's really a great girl. I really think you would like her. If things work out, maybe the two of you will meet someday. Well, I have a class to get to in about five minutes. I'll talk to you later. 

Dawson 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Jlindley, pwitter, jpotter  
From: Jmcphee  
Subject: Party!!!!!  
October 30, 2001 

Hey guys, I know it's kind of short notice, but the house is having a Halloween Party tomorrow night and I'd really like all of you to be there. Jen – bring Charlie, Joey – bring Audrey, Pacey – bring anyone. See you all there. 

Jack 

~*~*~*~ 

To: jpotter  
From: Jlindley  
Subject: How are you feeling today?  
November 1, 2001 

Hey, honey, I just wanted to see how you were feeling this morning. You looked like you were feeling pretty good when Pacey dragged you out of there last night. Doesn't that bring back memories? Let me know if you need anything. 

Jen 

p.s.—I loved your costume last night. 

~*~*~*~

To: Dleery  
From: Jmcphee  
Subject: Halloween  
November 1, 2001 

So how do the Hollywood socialites celebrate Halloween? The brothers had a party at the house last night, which was a blast. I really wish you could have been there with us, man. Joey looked fabulous in her costume. She came as a southern belle in this great old dress. She had her hair pulled up and curled in ringlets, and even had the parasol to complete the outfit. I know more than one brother was trying to get her attention. Jen and Charlie came as Romeo and Juliet, Audrey and I teamed up to be Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, and Pacey came as Sherlock Holmes. Joey got really drunk and spent most of the night flirting with one of the brothers that I don't especially like. I've heard some stories about him and some other girls that made me not like the attention he was giving to Joey. I shouldn't have worried though because Pacey came to the rescue and took her home before the guy could get her upstairs with him. Audrey said that when she got home he was still in their room taking care of her. I have to run now. I have to go take an exam in Chemistry. If I can just pull up that grade, I'll make Dean's List for sure. Take it easy, man. 

Jack 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Jlindley  
From: Jpotter  
Subject: Kill me now  
November 1, 2001 

I'm never drinking again. Ever. Please don't let me do it. I feel so horrible today. I don't even remember how I got home last night. I'm assuming that Audrey had something to do with it, but I just don't remember. I'll have to thank her later. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid at the party. 

Jo 

~*~*~*~ 

To: pwitter  
From: jpotter  
Subject: Thank you  
November 2, 2001 

Okay, Witter, I was just kindly informed that it was you, not Audrey, that got me home from the party safely the other night. Audrey said that you stuck around until she got back, just to make sure I was okay. I really appreciate that, Pacey, so thank you. 

Talk to you later,   
Joey 

~*~*~*~ 

  
To: Dleery  
From: jpotter  
Subject: Capeside  
November 20, 2001 

Hey movie-maker, how are things going in LA? Jasmine sounds really nice. I'm glad things are working out for the two of you. It's good to hear that you are happy. 

Pacey and I went to Capeside last weekend. We stopped in to visit your parents while we were there. Lily is getting to be so big, and she is so adorable. And your father just spoils her to death. He is definitely enjoying himself with another baby in the house. And your mom said that everything at the restaurant is going well. Bessie and Bodie said to tell you hello, and that they miss you. 

I can't believe that it is almost December. Our first semester is almost over. Thanksgiving is in a couple of days and then finals will be here before we know it. I wish you were coming home for Thanksgiving (as if I can talk, since I'm staying in Boston myself). We are all having Thanksgiving dinner with Grams. It's really nice of her to invite us all, but she says that it's a tradition from Capeside that she plans to keep going as long as we are all willing to show up for it. 

Well, I'm off to class. I'll talk to you later. I love you. 

Joey 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Pwitter  
From: Dleery  
Subject: Your girlfriend?  
November 21, 2001 

So you and Joey went home to Capeside for a weekend? Was it just the two of you or did Theresa go along too? It must have been hard on her, knowing that you were away for the weekend with your ex-girlfriend. I don't think a lot of girlfriends would be able to handle that. 

It worries me that Joey isn't seeing anyone. All she ever talks about is school and hanging out with "the gang." Not that it's bad, but I wish she would find someone that interests her more than her school books do. Oh well, I guess she has plenty of time for that. I'm off to see a movie with Jas. I'll talk to you later. Take care. 

D 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: Re: Your girlfriend  
November 22, 2001 

Actually Theresa and I broke up last week. I thought I told you that? Anyway, I have to get to work. Talk to you soon. Happy Thanksgiving. 

P 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Jlindley  
Subject: Thanksgiving  
November 30, 2001 

I know that none of us have written to you since before the holiday, but we have good reason. We're all recovering from a surprise arrival of the devil himself. That's right, Drue Valentine stopped by for Thanksgiving dinner. And that's not all, he's staying in Boston…in my attic. That's right, Grams has been kind enough to rent the attic to him for a while. Heaven help us…we'll need it. 

Jen 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Jpotter  
Subject: Pacey  
December 6, 2001 

Finals are next week. I can't believe that. This semester has just flown by so fast. 

Pacey has decided not to return to Boston after Christmas. He was offered a job on a boat and he decided to take it. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, it's a wonderful opportunity for him, but it was really nice having him in Boston with us. We had a chance to get our friendship back on track after cleaning up the wreckage of our relationship. I'm going to miss hanging out with him every night. It was so comfortable having him here with me while I did my studying, and going out to the movies, and having someone to talk to who really understands me. I mean, I love Audrey to death, and she has quickly become a great friend, but she hasn't been around as long as Pacey has and sometimes it just takes too long to have to explain stuff to her that happened in high school. And Pacey already knows all about it because he was there too. 

Oh, and in another funny twist of fate, guess who Audrey is currently dating? Drue Valentine. Isn't that just great? As if it's not enough that I have to see him every time I go to visit Jack and Jen, but now I have to put up with him in my own dorm room every day? It's just not fair. 

Well, I'm off to study. I'll write again soon, and I can't wait to see you at Christmas. 

Joey 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: The open seas  
January 19, 2002 

How are the open seas, you ask? I couldn't tell you. I changed my mind. I decided to stay in Boston and keep my job at Civilization. So Grams added one more to her happy little home. I'm sleeping on the couch until I can find a place of my own. It's a little bit cramped, but I guess it'll do. At least I'm surrounded by my friends. 

Joey is beginning to open herself up to the idea that college is about more than just studying. The other night we went to a local club and she actually got up on stage and sang with the band. Of course, it probably helped that it was Charlie's band that she sang with. Jen can't get over how great she was, and has been helping Charlie try to talk Joey in to joining the band permanently. I don't think Joey is going for it though. But you should have seen her, Dawson…she was amazing. 

Well, I'm off to work. I'll try calling you later. Take care. 

Pacey 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Jlindley, Jmcphee, Dvalentine, Aliddell  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: Joey?   
January 29, 2002 

Hey, have any of you seen Joey? I've been trying to get in touch with her all day. If you see her, let her know I'm looking for her okay? Thanks.

  
~*~*~*~ 

To: Pwitter  
From: Jlindley  
Subject: Re: Joey?  
January 29, 2002 

Sorry, Pacey, haven't seen her. Have you tried the library? She's probably locked up in there somewhere. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Pwitter  
From: Dvalentine  
Subject: Re: Joey?  
January 29, 2002 

When she left here, I thought I heard her mumble something about meeting a professor to discuss a paper. Oh, and she's been spending a lot of time in the library…something about being sexiled…again. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Pwitter  
From: Jmcphee  
Subject: Re: Joey?  
January 29, 2002 

Joey has been spending a lot of time over at the frat house with Blossom. I don't know if she's with him today though. I tried calling over there, but he's not around. I'll let you know if I find out. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: Joey's boyfriend  
February 26, 2002 

Well, your wish has come true, as I'm sure you already know. Joey and Blossom have been together for a month now. A month. I hardly ever get to see her anymore. I used to see her every night, you know, just hang out while she did her homework and stuff, but now she is always studying with Blossom. Blossom…what kind of name is that? And a frat guy? Can you honestly see Joey dating a frat brother? It's just not right. She can do so much better than that. What does she see in him anyway? 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Pwitter  
From: Dleery  
Subject: Re: Joey's boyfriend  
February 28, 2002 

Someone sounds a little jealous. J 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: Re: Re: Joey's boyfriend  
March 1, 2002 

I am not jealous. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Jlindley, Pwitter, Aliddell, Dvalentine  
From: Jmcphee  
Subject: Another party  
March 21, 2002 

Tomorrow night…be there. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Jpotter  
Subject: Blossom  
April 10, 2002 

Hey Dawson, how are you? How is everything with school and Jasmine? It was really great to meet her when the two of you came to visit last week. She is so nice…and funny. Blossom and I really enjoyed hanging out with the two of you. Which brings me to the reason I'm writing to you…Blossom and I broke up last night. He said that I spend too much time with Pacey and that he can't handle being second best anymore. That if he's going to be in a relationship, he wants to be number one. Do you think I treated him like second best? I don't think I did. But can I help it if Pacey and I are such good friends? What am I supposed to do, just tell him I can't talk to him anymore because I have a boyfriend now? 

It's all because of that stupid party a couple of weeks ago. Blossom got unexpectedly called into work and when he finally got to the party, he couldn't find me because I was outside talking to Pacey. He was pretty upset about that, especially when I left shortly after he got there…and Pacey drove me home. I wasn't trying to make him jealous or anything. I just needed to get some sleep. Besides, it's not like Pacey and I are interested in each other or anything. We're just friends. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Jpotter  
From: Dleery  
Subject: Re: Blossom  
April 10, 2002 

I'm sorry to hear about you and Blossom, but I have to tell you…I can definitely see where he is coming from. As much as you try to convince yourselves, and everyone else, you and Pacey will never be "just friends." There is definitely something between the two of you that is not going to go away. Trust me. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Jpotter  
Subject: Re: Re: Blossom  
April 11, 2002 

You're wrong. We are definitely just friends. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: Love  
April 24, 2002 

I have a problem. I'm in love. With Joey. Which you probably already know, since nobody else seemed surprised when I told them. My problem is that I don't know what to do. I can't tell her how I feel. Especially after how I treated her last spring. Why would she even want to get involved with me again? I was horrible to her. Any advice? 

Pacey

  
~*~*~*~ 

To: Pwitter  
From: Dleery  
Subject: Re: Love  
April 25, 2002 

Just tell her. She may surprise you. 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Jlindley  
Subject: Romance is in the air  
May 3, 2002 

Okay, so Pacey still hasn't told Joey how he feels about her, and she won't admit how she feels about him, but they are practically inseparable. We have all been trying to get them to tell each other how they feel, but nothing is working. They are still convinced that they should remain "just friends." So we figured since they are your best friends, maybe you could do something to help them along. What do you think? 

Jen 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery  
From: Pwitter  
Subject: Your advice  
May 4, 2002 

Okay, I did a lot of thinking after your phone call last night, and I've decided to take your advice and tell Joey how I feel. I'm cooking her dinner tonight at my new apartment and I'm going to tell her then. I'll let you know how it goes. 

Pacey 

~*~*~*~ 

I'm going over to Pacey's new apartment for dinner. He won't tell me what we are having, though, just that he is cooking and that I don't have to bring anything. I don't know why, but I feel nervous as I wait for the elevator to take me up to the 8th floor, where his apartment is. Finally, I get off on his floor and knock on the door. 

He looks amazing as he answers the door. He is wearing black slacks and the gray sweater that I bought him for Christmas. He invites me in and serves dinner right away. As we are eating he looks up at me with a strange expression on his face. I'm about to say something about it when he begins to speak. 

"I love you, Jo. I never stopped loving you. I was a fool when I broke up with you last spring and I have been kicking myself all year for ever letting you go. I know that I don't deserve a second chance, but I wish you would give me one. We had a great relationship, and I know that we can get that back if we try. I won't let my stupid insecurities get in the way again. I love you and I know that I want to be with you. It doesn't matter that you are in school and I'm not, or that I can't offer you money like Dawson did, or that I'm not in a fraternity like Blossom, or even that I can't speak three languages. I only need one language to say I love you, and that is really all that matters. And I do love you, Jo. More than I ever thought possible." 

I can't say anything at first, so I just sit here looking at him in shock. I wasn't expecting to ever hear him say those words to me again. Ever. I thought that it was all over between us. I thought that we had moved on and that we were friends. And I definitely never thought that I was ever going to hear myself say the words that come out of my mouth next, "I love you, too, Pacey. I always have." 

~*~*~*~ 

To: Dleery   
From: Jpotter  
Subject: Pacey  
May 5, 2002 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To: Dleery  
From: Jpotter  
Subject: Re: Re: Blossom  
April 11, 2002 

You're wrong. We are definitely just friends. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I was wrong.

THE END


End file.
